


Our First Date

by DCforLife



Series: Unlucky Boy and Flute Player Girl [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: F/M, Momotaros support Ryoutarou's relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCforLife/pseuds/DCforLife
Summary: Part 2 of Ryoutarou’s and Kotoha’s relationship





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlue/gifts).



No One’s POV

Since the day they have met each other, Ryoutarou couldn’t help himself but he texted Kotoha like 20 times that Urataros is still crying that he cannot use Ryoutarou’s body to possess. “Oi kameko! This is what happended when Ryoutarou has an actual girlfriend.” Momotaros said in a mocking tone that the latter pushed him to the window. Ryoutarou was still ignoring the Taros as he asked Kotoha on a date. Meanwhile, Kotoha texted Ryoutarou back with her answer saying “Yes! So, tomorrow’s night at the carnival?”. Both of them hold their phone on their chest.

Ryoutarou’s POV

I was trying to get a normal casual outfit since Kotoha will appear in a different dress. "Argh!!! Which clothes should I pick?" I screamed in my head that nee-san suddenly just barge into my room. "Ryou-chan, if you are really panicking about having a first date with Kotoha-chan, let Ozaki-kun help you instead.” nee-san said as she grabbed me where Ozaki-san has a lot of suit. “I want to wear more of the casual look.” I said as he said “Don’t worry, just pick which one is your best look.” while I look very uncomfortable.

Kotoha’s POV

I asked Mako-chan to go shopping with me since I have no experience of buying anything fancy but simple. I saw a bright yellow dress. It’s so simple yet adorable since Ryoutarou-kun and I agree that we will wear something casual yet so simple. “Mako-chan, how much does it cost?” I asked. “It’s 500 yen.” she said. I like it when it is cheap with the cool design.

No One’s POV

Ryoutarou was waiting outside of the mansion for his girlfriend. Kotoha came out as she dressed in a simple yellow dress yet it has attracted Ryoutarou. "You look very beautiful tonight." he said very shyly while Kotoha immediately blushed saying "Th-thanks." she stammered herself and she called herself for being a fool towards her boyfriend. "Oi Ryoutarou! You better make sure that kameko don't disrupt your date!" Momotaros said in his body. Ryoutarou nodded quickly as he hold Kotoha's hand to lead her to the night carnival.

Kotoha's POV

I never had this much fun since Ryuu-san-tachi and I went to the amusement park but with Ryoutarou-kun, it's so cute that we can do it without any distraction. Plus, he is wearing something that makes me attracted. I couldn't stop staring at him since he's handsome tonight yet still adorable,  "Let's go shoot the clown's mouth with water gun." he said and I nodded as my response to him as we ran to the next carnival game.

Ryoutarou's POV

After the clown's shooting, I saw a monkey toy and since Kotoha likes monkey, I thought I would go to that stall. "Ryoutarou-kun, which stall should we go next?" Kotoha asked. "I'm gonna hit the cans to get you something special." I said as I dragged her to the 'HIT THE CANS!" stall. After my 2 failed attempts, I closed my eyes to concentrate and the last hit, all the cans were hit. "Congratulation! You win a monkey!" the owner said as he gave me the monkey toy. "I did this for you." I said as I gave her the monkey toy.

No One's POV

Kotoha couldn't believe her eyes that her boyfriend would go and win something that is special for her to remember. "Ryoutarou-kun, that is so sweet. Thank you!" she said as she hugged her boyfriend as the latter hugged her back. "One last one?" Kotoha asked. "Ferris Wheel ride will do." Ryoutarou said as both of them went to the Ferris Wheel to view a beautiful city. "Wow. It's so beautiful." Kotoha said as she was amazed by the view while Ryoutarou looked at her as his most beautiful person yet has so much in common with him already. "What time do you need to go back to the mansion?" he asked. Kotoha turned back at him and answered "By 10 p.m." while they both look into each other's eyes. After the night carnival, Ryoutarou send Kotoha back to the mansion. "Thanks for the date." Kotoha said as the latter answered back. "Anything for you and your happiness." Kotoha kissed on Ryoutarou's cheek as she went inside the mansion while Ryoutarou have decided to go back to the Milk Dipper.

Kotoha's POV

I was about to go back into my room when Mako-chan asked me a question. "How was your date?" I blushed immediately. "It was great. Anyway, good night Mako-chan!" I quickly answered and ran back to my room. I was hugging the monkey toy that Ryoutarou-kun won for me. I think he won my heart as well as I have decided to go back to sleep to get ready to see if any Gedoshuu are coming to attack which I have a fear if Ryoutarou-kun was killed by an Ayakashi anytime.

Ryoutarou's POV

"Ryou-chan, how was your night?" nee-san asked. "It's nice." I said as I quickly went to my bedroom. Seeing the necklace that Kotoha gave it to me makes me scared since she could be a contract holder by an Imagin. I wouldn't want to defeat an Imagin to hurt my girlfriend's timeline.

 

To be continued...


End file.
